You All are My Happiness
by Aorora.Scarlet
Summary: Sequel dari I Was Too Tired to Smile


**Saya saranin sebelum baca ini baca -I Was Too Tired to Smile- dulu biar ngerti jalan ceritanya.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto of course. Cover Image bukan punya saya ya**

* * *

**You All are My Happiness  
**

Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak bisa dibilang kecil yang terletak di tengah kota Konoha itu dipenuhi dengan canda tawa riang makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dalamnya.

_"Kaachan... Kaachan_, coba lihat ini!" kata anak yang sedang memperagakan baju-baju kimono baru yang dibelikan oleh wanita yang dipanggilnya_ Kaachan_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibunya sendiri. "Bagus tidak?" gadis kecil itu terus berlenggak lenggok sembari berputar-putar menampilkan keindahan kimono yang dipakainya.

"Aduuuhh... cantik sekali anak_ Kaachan. _Siapa yang membantu Shina memakainya?" tanya Hinata yang menghentikan aktifitas memasaknya untuk sesaat.

"_Himeko-Neechan_." sahutnya lalu berlari menjauh meninggalkan Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali menghampiri_ Kaachan_ keduanya setelah Shion itu. "Kalau yang ini, bagus tidak?"

"Bagus kok." kata Hinata sambil terus mengaduk masakannya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu. "Kalau yang ini bagaimana? Bagus tidak,_ Kaachan_?"

Hinata menghela nafas dan menjawab dengan sabar. "Bagus kok sayang. Pakai apapun Shina tetap terlihat cantik dan manis kok." Shina kembali meninggalkannya, Hinata hanya menggeleng menanggapi.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Semuanya terlihat bagus kalau dipakai Shina-chan." kali ini Himeko yang menjawab. "Dia semangat sekali, semua kimono baru yang_ Kaasan_ belikan mau dia pakai."

"Shina mau coba yang ini lagi,_ Neechan."_ rengeknya.

"Shina-chan," panggil Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Shina. "Shina harus makan dulu, ya? Nanti setelah makan baru boleh mencoba kimononya lagi. Sekarang Shina-chan tolong panggil_ Touchan_ dan Naoki_-Niichan_ ya." Shina mengangguk dan menaiki lantai 2 untuk membangunkan Naruto dan Naoki.

Hari minggu memang waktu untuk bermalas-malasan dan seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Naruto dan Naoki bangun agak siang. Bukan agaknya lagi tapi memang sudah kesiangan.

Naruto dan Naoki memang paling susah untuk bangun pagi, Hinata harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk membangunkan mereka. Tapi setelah Shina tinggal bersama mereka, tugas untuk membangunkan pasangan ayah dan anak itu menjadi jauh lebih ringan. Hinata cukup menyuruh Shina untuk mengganggu tidur nyenyak mereka.

Tidak jarang Shina menerjang Naruto dan melompat diperutnya agar dia bangun. Dan untuk membangunkan Naoki Shina cukup memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan sumpit, dan menganggap kepala Naoki adalah sebuah drum. Kalau cara-cara itu tidak berhasil maka Shina akan menggigit kaki, tangan, atau pipi mereka. Bahkan Naruto paling sering mendapatkan bekas gigitan itu dipipinya dan harus menanggung malu saat sedang bekerja.

"Beres, _Kaachan. Touchan_ dan _Nii-chan_ sudah bangun!" teriak Shina dari tangga dan menghampiri Hinata dan Himeko yang masih berkutat di dapur.

Himeko tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat hasil karya Shina yang ada dipipi ayahnya dan benjolan dikepala adiknya, sementara Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah-wajah cemberut mereka.

Saat dimeja makan Naruto duduk paling depan ditempat yang biasa ditempatinya yaitu kursi kepala keluarga, disebelah kanannya duduk Hinata dan Himeko sedangkan disebelah kiri Naoki dan Shina.

"Lihat Shina, _Nii-chan_ bisa melakukan ini," Naoki memperlihatkan kemampuannya untuk menggerakkan mangkuk yang berisi sup menuju kearahnya. "Hebatkan. Shina bisa tidak?"

"Wah, _Nii-chan_ hebat." Shina bertepuk tangan dan Naoki berlagak _cool_ seolah dialah yang paling hebat. "Nanti ajarin Shina ya." pintanya.

"Naoki, berhenti main-main dan selesaikan makanmu. Dan jangan mengajari Shina yang tidak-tidak." tegur Hinata. "Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya _Kaasan_ saat 3 bulan yang lalu Gaara-san berkunjung kemari dan Shina-chan menunjukkan jurus barunya."

"Memangnya kenapa kau harus malu, Hinata-chan? Bukankah itu bagus kalau Shina sudah menguasai salah satu jurus ninja?" sahut Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu sih jurus apa yang Shina tunjukkan pada Gaara-san."

"Memangnya jurus apa?" tanyanya sambil terus mengunyah makanan.

"Shina-chan menunjukkan _Seksi no jutsu_nya kepada Gaara-san dan itu sangat membuatku malu setengah mati." mendengar itu Naruto langsung menyemburkan makanan yang berada dimulutnya.

"Ap- uhuk uhuk... apa yang kau katakan, Hinata? Dia sudah bisa menguasai _Seksi no jutsu_?! Dan memperagakan itu didepan Gaara?!" Naruto terbatuk dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Ya, dan kau tau apa yang dikatakan Shina waktu itu?" Naruto menggeleng. "Kau pasti tidak akan percaya." kata Hinata santai sambil membantu Naruto membersihkan mulutnya yang masih belepotan makanan.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Saat Gaara-san tanya kenapa dia mengetahui jurus itu Shina hanya bilang _Nii-chan_nya yang sudah mengajarkan itu padanya. Aku benar-benar malu saat Gaara-san menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan."

"Apa?! Naooookiiiii!" geram Naruto murka. Naoki hanya bisa menelan ludah dan berusaha kabur sebelum ayahnya mengamuk, namun naas Naruto terlebih dahulu menangkapnya agar tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. "Aku tidak percaya ini, dari sekian banyak jurus kenapa _jutsu_ itu yang kau ajarkan padanya, Naoki? Kau benar-benar membuatku gila! Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi Gaara saat itu."

"Dan saat minggu lalu dia datang kemari, Shina juga menunjukkan _Harem no jutsu_ padanya. Saat Garaa-san memintaku untuk menjelaskan apa maksud dari semua itu, aku hanya bisa menjawab kalau aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang masalah ini."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Naoki, mengajari anak sekecil itu_ jutsu-jutsu_ yang tidak benar?!" Naruto memukul kepala Naoki cukup keras, membuat Naoki mengerang kesakitan.

"_Jyuuken_!" kali ini bukan Hinata yang bersuara melainkan Shina. Shina pun ikut-ikutan melancarkan serangannya pada Naoki walaupun sangat lemah dan tidak terasa sakit sama sekali bagi Naoki.

Hinata terbelalak kaget melihatnya sedangkan Himeko hanya mengerutkan kening dan Naruto berhenti mendadak dari kegiatan pukul memukulnya.

"Kenapa kau juga mengajarkan itu padanya, Naoki?! Belum waktunya dia diajarkan kekerasan seperti itu" kata Hinata kesal.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau ajarkan padanya, anak bodoh?!" Naruto kembali memukul kepala Naoki.

"Bukan, _Nii-chan_ yang mengajarkannya _Kaachan_." Semua mata memandang Shina bingung. "Shina sering melihat _Kaachan_ melakukan itu pada _Touchan_." Shina berkata dengan polosnya.

Wajah Hinata menjadi merah seketika dan merasa malu sendiri atas perbuatannya tempo hari pada suaminya.

Himeko yang hanya diam saja sejak tadi akhirnya berinisiatif menjauhkan Shina dari medan pertempuran keluarga itu. "Ahh... benar-benar kacau sekali. Kalian semua malah mengajarkan Shina-chan yang tidak-tidak. _Touchan_ juga, masih saja memukul Naoki di depan Shina dan berkata-kata kotor. Kalau kalian terus mempertontonkan kekerasan seperti ini terus dia kan pasti mengikuti apa yang kalian lakukan." katanya tenang sembari menjauh.

"Ampun, _Tousan_... ampun." Suara teriakan Naoki, gerutuan Hinata, dan sumpah serapah Naruto terus terdengar. Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Himeko hanya menutup telinga Shina dengan tangannya.

* * *

"Ehm... Hinata," Naruto memecah kesunyian saat semuanya hanya berdiam diri di ruang keluarga. "Sebenarnya... minggu lalu saat kedatangan Gaara," semua mata sudah mengarah padanya sekarang.

Semua aktifitas yang mereka lakukan berhenti seketika, Shina yang sedang makan es krim, Hinata yang sedang mengupas apel dan beberapa buah untuk mereka dan Himeko yang sedang mengobati luka-luka Naoki karena dianiaya oleh Naruto.

"Ya, ada apa memangnya Naruto-kun?"

"Sebenarnya Gaara datang waktu itu karena... karena Shion datang padanya untuk meminta Shina kembali. Gaara bingung dan mendatangiku, sebenarnya aku juga bingung harus bagaimana."

"Mau mengambil Shina kembali? Maksudnya... apa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata berkata ragu seakan tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Ya, dia mau mengambilnya. Gaara bilang Shion telah menikah sekitar 1 setengah tahun yang lalu yaaahhh... sekitar 4 bulan sesudah dia menyerahkan Shina pada Gaara. Dan sekarang dia juga sudah memiliki anak perempuan." Naruto memperhatikan wajah istri dan anak-anaknya, wajah mereka tampak pucat dan kecewa. "Dan Gaara bilang mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang kemari, karena Gaara sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Shion."

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, Naruto-kun?" mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya langsung saat itu juga, tapi... aku bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya pada kalian."

"Tapi kenapa harus sekarang, setelah kita semua sudah terlanjur sayang pada Shina?" tanya Himeko nanar.

"Shina sudah 2 tahun lebih disini, bagaimana bisa dia seenaknya saja mau mengambil, merebut dan menjauhkannya dari kita? Kenapa _Tousan_?" kata Naoki.

"Dia tidak mengambil dan merebutnya dari kita, dia memang ibunya, Naoki." jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kan Shina sudah terbiasa disini, _Tousan_. Dia sudah biasa bersama kita. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia mendapat perlakuan yang tidak layak oleh ayah tirinya? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia dibanding-bandingkan dengan adiknya? Bagaimana kalau ibunya sudah tidak sayang lagi padanya? Bagaimana kalau dia menangis mencari kita saat dia disana? Bagaimana dengan sekolahnya nanti? Bagaimana kalau... kalau..." Naoki bertanya tanpa henti, dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Shina.

"Sudahlah, Naoki. Dia ibunya, dia pasti tau apa yang terbaik untuk anaknya-_dattebayo_. Dan masalah sekolahnya kau tidak perlu takut, ayahnya seorang _Kazakage_ mudah saja baginya untuk masuk kesekolah manapun yang dia mau."

"Kalau dia ibu yang baik dia tidak mungkin kan mau menyerahkan dan meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja pada ayahnya yang tidak berpengalaman dan tidak bisa mengurus anaknya sendiri yang malah menitipkannya disini." sungut Himeko.

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan menangis sedangkan Shina mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa mengerti apa maksudnya dan memperhatikan semua orang yang ada disana yang tampak emosional.

_"Kaachan, Kaachan_ kenapa menangis? Jangan menangis lagi ya, Shina sayang _Kaachan_." Shina memeluk Hinata dan tangisnyapun malah semakin menjadi.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata disela tangisnya. "Apa yang harus ku katakan saat dia datang nanti?" Hinata semakin erat memeluk Shina.

"Aku tidak mau kalau dia pergi dari sini, pokoknya aku tidak mau!" gerutu Naoki.

"_Tousan_ sebenarnya juga keberatan kalau Shina dibawa jauh dari sini, karena dia sudah _Tousan_ anggap sebagai anak _Tousan_ sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sebenarnya yang paling kasihan adalah Shina-chan, karena dia akan dipisah dari kita dan dia juga sudah menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumah dan keluarganya sendiri."

"Dia masih terlalu kecil tahun, naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya!" Hinata mulai protes.

"Aku tau, Hinata-chan, aku tau dia masih 7 tahun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Aku akan menyerahkannya kalau dia besar nanti. Setelah dia besar dan sudah mengerti dengan keadaan ini maka aku akan menyuruhnya memilih. Dia bebas mau memilih siapa, apakah akan tetap bersama kita atau dia akan kembali kepada ibunya." Sepertinya anak-anak setuju dengan pendapat Hinata, itu terlihat jelas diwajah mereka.

"Tidak bisa, Hinata." Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Yang penting siapkan diri kalian dan siapkan barang-barang Shina. Kita hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik bagi semuanya."

Mereka semua menunduk lemah. Hinata terpaksa menyiapkan semua barang-barang Shina, entah karena apa Shina juga menjadi sangat rewel malam itu yang membuat Hinata dan yang lainnya harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya.

* * *

Hari itu Naruto berangkat menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _Hokage _seperti biasa, namun tanpa diduga ada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya disana.

"Shi... Shion?" tanyanya kaget.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, seperti baru melihat hantu saja." Shion tersenyum ramah. "Apa kabar, _Hokage-sama_?"

"Ak-aku... baik." jawabnya gugup.

"Kenapa kau pucat sekali? Oh iya, apakah Shina-chan ada di rumahmu?" Ini dia pertanyaan yang tidak ingin didengar Naruto.

"Ah... y-ya, dia ada di rumah bersama Hinata-chan. Apa... kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mau menanyakan ini tapi kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya sebelum disaring oleh otaknya terlebih dulu.

"Ya, aku datang kesini memang khusus untuk menemui Shina. Oh iya, ini putri keduaku namanya Shinju. Aku kesini juga mau memperkenalkannya dengan Shina."

"O-Oh, begitukah." Naruto tidak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Shion yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana reaksi Hinata setelah dia bertemu dengan Shion nanti. "Apa kau hanya datang berdua saja dengan anakmu ini?" Shion mengangguk. "Suamimu mana? Apa dia tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Dia... katanya dia masih belum siap untuk menemui Shina." ada kejanggalan dari nada bicara Shion yang bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Naruto. Namun Shion buru-buru menambahkan, "Ehm... sebaiknya, aku langsung ke rumahmu saja. Maaf sudah mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

Sebelum Shion meninggalkan ruangannya Naruto langsung mengejarnya. "Sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu kesana, siapa tahu nanti kamu tersesat. Hehehe." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lima jarinya, namun dalam hati dia berkata lain. 'Kenapa kau mesti datang sih?' sungut Naruto. 'Semoga saja Hinata tidak s_hock. _Haaah... benar-benar merepotkan!'

Disepanjang jalan Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu dalam hati. 'Kenapa kau mau mengambil Shina kembali, huh? Kau kan sudah punya anak, perempuan juga kan? Kenapa harus membawa Shina-chan? Urus saja putri kecilmu itu, jangan ganggu kehidupan sempurna kami bersama Shina-chan dong.' Naruto terus _ngedumel_. Semakin dekat perjalanan kerumahnya semakin cepat pula detak jantungnya yang terus memburu seolah ingin keluar dari dadanya.

"_Tadaima."_ kata Naruto lemah.

"_Okaeri... na... sai." _sahutan Hinata yang tadinya bersemangat kini semakin lemah dan melemah dipenghujung kata karena melihat kehadiran Shion di belakang Naruto.

"Hai Hinata, apa kabar?" sapanya dengan senyum.

"Oh, hai... saya baik, bagaimana denganmu? Ini siapa, cantik sekali?" Hinata berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Ini Shinju putri keduaku."

"Ah maaf, ayo masuk." saking gugupnya Hinata sampai lupa mengajak Shion masuk kerumah mereka.

"Shina-chan dimana?" Naruto dan Hinata saling bertukar pandang.

'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ku katakan?' tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "Dia... ada di atas. Sebentar ya." Jawab Hinata ragu-ragu. "Himeko!"

Himeko yang mendengar panggilan Hinata langsung turun menghampirinya. "Ada apa _Kaasan?"_

"Tolong suruh Shina-chan kemari, bilang padanya ada yang ingin bertemu." Himeko memandang Shion dengan tatapan datar, kemudian memandang Hinata kembali untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak diucapkannya. Dan seolah mengerti Hinata mengangguk padanya membenarkan pemikiran Himeko yang mengira Shion adalah ibunya Shina.

Tidak berapa lama setelah meninggalkan mereka Himeko turun bersama dengan Shina. Wajah sumringah Shion dapat dilihat jelas oleh Himeko.

"Shina-chan? Kau sudah besar sekarang. Apa kabar, nak? Shina masih ingat sama _Kaachan_?" sapa Shion yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Shina terdiam sejenak memandang wajah Shion kemudian menggeleng pelan tapi beberapa detik setelah itu dia mengangguk cepat dan menghambur kepelukan ibu kandungnya. "_Kaachan!" _teriaknya riang.

"_Yokatta na, _kau masih ingat _Kaachan_ rupanya." Shion melepaskan pelukan eratnya. "Shina-chan ini Shinju adikmu." Shina memperhatikan bayi mungil yang ada dipangkuan ibunya. "Mau menciumnya?" Shina mengangguk. "_Kaachan_ rinduuuu sekali sama Shina."Shion memeluknya erat sekali lagi. "Apa Shina suka tinggal di sini?"

"Mmm... Shina sangat suka di sini. Ada _Touchan_ Naruto yang hebat, _Kaachan_ Hinata yang cantik dan lembut, ada Himeko _Nee-chan _yang baik, dan ada Naoki _Nii-chan_ yang lucu. Shina tidak pernah kesepian di sini, karena mereka selalu menemani Shina." sahut Shina ceria.

"Begitu ya? Syukurlah kalau kau betah tinggal di sini. Oh iya, _Kaachan_ mau ngomong dulu sama _Kaachan_ Hinata dan _Touchan_ Naruto, Shina tunggu dengan _Nee-chan_nya dulu ya?" Hinata memandang Naruto yang juga sedang gugup menanti apa yang akan Shion katakan pada mereka.

"Himeko, bawalah Shina-chan ke kamarmu. Kalau sudah selesai nanti _Kaasan_ panggil." kata Hinata, Himeko mengerti dan langsung membawa Shina menjauh.

"_Ano_... Hinata-san, apa... mmm... selama ini Selalu merepotkan kalian?" tanya Shion ragu-ragu.

"Ah, tidak kok. Dia anak yang penurut dan sangat patuh pada kami." jawab Hinata.

_"Souka._.. Apa kalian keberatan Shina tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak kok, tidak sama sekali." jawab Naruto cepat.

Shion menunduk dan hanya diam untuk beberapa saat. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatapan, bingung dengan tingkah Shion yang tiba-tiba terlihat sedih. Naruto memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Shion-san?" panggil Hinata, Shion masih belum mau menunjukkan wajahnya. "Shion-san, ada apa?" Tiba-tiba Shion menangis. "Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" masih tak ada jawaban. Hinata memutuskan untuk menunggu Shion sampai tenang dulu.

Lama mereka hanya berdiam diri di ruang tamu itu yang terdengar hanya isakan Shion yang sudah semakin pelan. Nampaknya Shion sudah mulai tenang sekarang.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mau merawat Shina, aku tidak tahu harus membalas kalian dengan apa. Aku hanya bisa berterima kasih." Shion mulai berbicara.

"Itu tidak perlu, kami senang Shina tinggal di sini." sahut Hinata.

"Sebenarnya... bagaimana aku harus memulainya?" Shion tersenyum getir.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Dari tadi ku perhatikan kau sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami." kata Naruto.

"Ceritakan saja Shion-san, kami akan mendengarkan. Dan kalau ada yang bisa kami bantu, maka akan kami bantu semampu kami." sambung Hinata.

"Sebenarnya... suamiku tidak mau menerima Shina." Hinata dan Naruto membelalakan mata tak percaya. "Saat aku menceritakan semua ceritaku kepadanya tentang Gaara dan Shina, kupikir dia akan mengizinkanku menjemput Shina di tempat Gaara tapi ternyata dia marah besar." Hinata memandangnya prihatin.

"Awalnya aku sangat senang karena dia mengatakan akan memikirkannya. Lalu aku pergi ke Suna untuk menemui Gaara tanpa sepengetahuannya karena waktu itu dia sedang ada urusan diluar kota. Aku juga sangat terkejut saat aku tiba di Suna ternyata Shina tidak bersama Gaara, dia bilang Shina tinggal bersama kalian di Konoha karena dia tidak sanggup mengurus Shina sendirian. Jujur aku sangat kecewa waktu itu, bagaimana bisa Gaara melimpahkan tanggung jawabnya kepada orang lain yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua. Tapi ketika Gaara mengatakan kalian sangat menyayanginya dan Shina juga senang tinggal bersama kalian aku merasa sedikit lega." Shion berhenti sejenak.

Lalu dia melanjutkan sambil terus terisak. "Saat aku kembali ternyata suamiku sudah tiba di rumah lebih dulu, dan karena itulah dia sangat marah. Dia pikir selama ini aku selalu berhubungan dengan Gaara. Dia bilang aku hanya mencari-cari alasan agar bisa terus bertemu dengan Gaara, karena itulah dia melarangku untuk menemui Shina apapun alasannya. Dan saat aku katakan, kalau dia tidak mau aku bertemu dengan Gaara maka izinkan aku mengambil Shina, tapi dia bilang kalau ada Shina di tempat kami maka aku akan selalu ingat pada Gaara dan Gaara akan datang ke rumah kami dengan alasan ingin menemui Shina."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau kemari? Apa kau melarikan diri dari suamimu?" tanya Naruto blak-blakan.

"Tidak. Aku bilang temanku dari Konoha mengundangku kemari dan dia mempercayainya karena surat resmi yang kutunjukkan padanya yang ditanda tangani langsung oleh _Rokudaime Hokage" _Shion tersenyum cerah.

"Hah? Aku? Kapan aku mengirim surat resmi kepadamu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Apa kau tidak sadar telah menandatangani surat yang diajukan Gaara kepadamu waktu itu?" Shion semakin tertawa geli.

"Aku tidak ingat." Naruto masih bingung.

"Bukannya waktu Gaara datang 2 minggu lalu dia memintamu menandatangani proposal atau semacamnya?" Naruto mengangguk. "Nah itu adalah surat yang Gaara kirimkan padaku, agar aku bisa kemari kapanpun aku mau. Kau sendiri yang menandatanganinya dan menyatakan kalau kau memberi izin padaku untuk berkunjung ke Konoha." jelas Shion.

Naruto manggut-manggut mengingat proposal apa saja yang diajukan Gaara. Setelah beberapa lama dia baru sadar dia jarang sekali membaca proposal yang pernah diajukan Gaara kepadanya, kebanyakan Naruto langsung menandatanganinya karena Naruto percaya pada Gaara dan karena dia malas berdebat dengannya. Karena kalaupun Naruto tak menyetujuinya Gaara pasti akan memaksanya agar dia setuju.

"Ya, mungkin aku tidak meneliti isinya terlebih dahulu makanya aku lupa apa saja yang sudah aku tanda tangani, karena Gaara terlalu sering mengajukan proposal-proposal yang merepotkan seperti itu."

"Jadi begitulah makanya aku bisa sampai kemari dengan leluasa, karena dia tidak akan mencurigainya." Shion memandang Naruto dan Hinata. "Ehm... bolehkah aku minta tolong kepada kalian?" tanyanya ragu.

"Katakan saja Shion-san, kami pasti akan membantu kalau kami bisa." sahut Hinata.

"Karena kalian sudah tahu bagaimana keadaanku yang sebenarnya... aku ingin kalian mengizinkan Shina untuk tinggal disini bersama kalian dan merawatnya untuk kami. Maaf, aku tahu ini merepotkan... tapi,"

"Tentu saja boleh, Shion-san. Boleh sekali dan itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan, karena kami semua disini sayang dengan Shina." potong Hinata cepat sebelum Shion sempat menyelesaikan kaliamatnya. Hinata mengelus punggung Shion menunjukkan keprihatinannya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-san. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan kalian dengan apa, aku sangat bersyukur sekali Shina diasuh oleh orang-orang baik seperti kalian."

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan begitu, Shion. Kami sangat senang Shina-chan disini. Dan kau tahu, sebenarnya kami semua sangat takut kalau kau membawa Shina jauh dari kami, hahaha..." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hinata langsung memukul perutnya dan melotot kearahnya seolah mengatakan 'Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padanya, bodoh!'

"Maksudnya... kalian takut kedatanganku kemari untuk membawa Shina bersamaku?" tanya Shion ragu.

"Ah, _gomen. _Bukan begitu maksudku. Kami hanya terbiasa dengan adanya Shina disini." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh iya, aku baru sadar ternyata benar firasatku tadi pagi."

"Ada apa memangnya, Naruto-kun?" Hinata memandangnya heran.

"Tadi pagi saat aku menanyakan apakah suaminya juga ikut, dia cuma menjawab kalau suaminya belum siap bertemu dengan Shina. Tapi dari nada bicaranya terdengar agak aneh, ternyata itu alasannya, kalau suamimu tidak suka dengan Shina." Naruto manggut-manggut sendiri.

"Naruto-kun!" Tegur Hinata. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Hinata berbisik.

"Ah, _gomen gomen, _maafkan aku Shion." Naruto salah tingkah.

_"Iie_, tidak apa-apa, Naruto."

"Kami harap suamimu bisa menerima masa lalumu dan juga Shina ya, Shion-san." Hinata memeluk Shion yang mulai menangis.

"Sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang." Shion menyeka air matanya. " Boleh aku berpamitan dengan Shina?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Shion-san. Kenapa harus sungkan begitu. Sebentar ya aku panggilkan Shina dulu." Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dan Shion.

"Kalau kau perlu izin untuk bolak balik kesini dengan bebas bilang saja, akan aku buatkan nanti untukmu." Shion mengangguk setuju dengan ide Naruto.

Hinata datang bersama dengan Himeko, Naoki dan juga Shina. "Shion-san, perkenalkan ini anak-anak kami. Yang besar ini Himeko dan yang gagah ini Naoki."

"Iya _Kaachan_, ini yang tadi Shina ceritakan. Himeko _Nee-chan_ dan Naoki _Nii-chan_." Shion pun berkenalan dengan mereka berdua.

"Shina, _Kaachan_ mau pulang dulu ya sayang. Shina pinter-pinter disini ya, jangan nakal, nurut sama_ Kaachan,_ _Touchan, Nee-chan _dan_ Nii-chan_ disini ya." Shion mencium Shina dan berpamitan kepada mereka semua. "Hinata-san, aku nitip Shina-chan ya." Shion keluar dan menghilang dikejauhan.

"Haaaahhh... benar-benar melelahkan. Hinata-chaann~ kita pergi piknik yuk." ajak Naruto. Hinata yang diajak malah anak-anaknya yang bersorak girang. "_Tousan_ cuma mengajak _Kaasan _bukan kalian." kata Naruto frustasi.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun. Kau kan harus kerja." tolak Hinata halus.

"Ini sudah hampir sore Hinata, buat apa aku kembali ke kantor Hokage."

"Baiklah, kalau kita mau piknik kita piknik sama-sama saja, ajak anak-anak sekalian."

"Tap-tapi... tapi," Naruto mencoba protes.

"Kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa, kita tidak jadi piknik."

"Baiklah... baiklah... kita pergi sama-sama."

"Hore... kita ke pantai saja _Tousan_." Naoki sangat bersemangat.

"Ya, ya, ya... terserah kalian saja."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kita."

"Himeko bantu _Kaasan_. Naoki, kau bantu _Tousan_ menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan kita bawa." perintah Himeko.

"Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini sih? Aku kan mengajakmu kencan Hinata, tanpa gangguan anak-anak, kenapa kau tidak mengerti sih? Aaakkhh...!" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Lagian kenapa juga kalau mau mengajak _Kaasan_ kencan pakai ngomong piknik segala, di depan kami lagi. Kalau mau kencan tanpa gangguan kami ga perlu jauh-jauh _Tousan_, di kamar juga bisa kan. Kunci pintunya jadi kami ga bisa ganggu. Kalo perlu bikinin kami adik baru sekalian." celetuk Naoki.

"Errrggghhh... NAOKIIII! _Rasengan_!" teriak Naruto lalu memukul Naoki bertubi-tubi.

"Naruto-kun, hentikan! Kalau kau terus memukulnya dia bisa menjadi bodoh nanti." Namun Naruto terus saja me_rasengan_ Naoki. "Naruto-kun, sudah ku bilang hentikan! Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkanku. _Jyuuken_!" Naruto pun terpental dan Naoki meringkuk kesakitan.

"Haaaah... selalu saja seperti ini." gerutu Himeko.

"_Kaachan..._ tolong hentikan, kasian_ Touchan_._ Nii-chan _tidak apa-apa?" Shina membantu Naoki berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sudah biasa... hahaha" Naoki tersenyum lima jari.

"Dasar kalian ini, masalah sederhana saja jadi ribut begini, malu kan dilihat Shina-chan. Dia sampai harus turun tangan sendiri untuk menghentikan perkelahian konyol ini." Semua mata melotot kepada Himeko, yang dipandang sedemikian rupa hanya nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Shina sudah terbiasa kok, kalo tidak ada kekonyolan seperti ini rumah ini akan terasa sepi. Hehehe..." Mereka semua tertawa mendengar komentar Shina.

"Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Shina-chan. _Touchan_ jadi semakin saaaaayang sama Shina." Naruto memeluk Shina erat.

"Kalian semua adalah kebahagian _Kaasan, _tanpa kalian _Kaasan_ bukanlah siapa-siapa." Hinata pun memeluk mereka semua dengan kasih sayang.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana ke pantai kita hari ini?" tanya Naoki.

"Kalian sudah babak belur begitu masih mau ke pantai?" tanya Hinata. "Kita makan-makan saja di belakang rumah, ya? Nanti kalau wajah kalian sudah kembali seperti semula baru kita jalan-jalan sekeluarga. Bagaimana?"

"Ide _Kaasan_ boleh juga, sayang kan makanan yang sudah capek-capek kita bikin tidak dimakan. Kita obati dulu luka kalian nanti kita pikirkan lagi rencana jalan-jalannya." sambung Himeko.

"Terserah kalian sajalah, aku juga malu keluar rumah dengan wajah begini." sahut Naruto.

Raut wajah Naoki agak cemberut mendengarnya. "_Nii-chan_ ga malu keluar rumah dengan wajah jelek begitu?" tanya Shina. "Kalau _Nii-chan_ tetap berani keluar rumah, Shina akan pura-pura ga kenal sama _Nii-chan_ karena _Nii-chan_ memalukan." Cibir Shina.

Mereka semua tertawa. "Shina-chan benar Naoki, wajahmu itu sangat memalukan. Kau seperti habis dikeroyok seluruh Konoha saja." Timpal Naruto

"Ini semua salah _Tousan. Tousan_ yang sudah membuatku seperti ini." Sungut Naoki.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau masih tidak mau ikut makan dengan kami ke halaman belakang, makanannya _Tousan_ habiskan ya. Jangan menyesal dengan keputusan yang sudah kau buat, Naoki." Naruto menakut-nakuti.

Tanpa berkata-kata Naoki langsung berjalan ke halaman belakang. "Oy, setidaknya bantulah kami mengeluarkan barang-barang ini dulu." Perintah Naruto semakin membuat Naoki bersungut-sungut.

"Tidak usah bersungut-sungut seperti itu." Hinata menyentil hidung Naoki.

"Nii-chan... Nii-chan." Shina geleng-geleng kepala. "Mau tidak kalau Shina hibur? Mau kan?" Naoki mulai menoleh kearahnya. "Seksi no jutsu!" Naruto, Hinata dan Himeko terbelalak melihatnya sedangkan Naoki tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau memang muridku yang paling pandai, Shina." Puji Naoki.

"NAOKIIII...!" teriak Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Huft... mulai lagi deh." Himeko sweetdrop.

"Huft... mulai lagi deh." Himeko dan Shina _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Namun acara makan-makan di halaman belakang masih berlanjut dengan canda tawa dari keluarga Namikaze.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Hai semuanya, terima kasih sudah mau mampir di fanfic saya.**

**Disini sengaja ga saya kasih tau siapa suami Shion, biar kalian yang menentukan sendiri. Soalnya saya ga mau masangin Shion sama siapa2 disini. Dan Gaara saya biarin aja sendiri. ****Kan disini saya cuma fokus pada NaruHina bukan Gaara atau Shion. Jadi sekarang endingnya udah jelas yaaa...**

**Tolong kalau berkenan tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca ya para readers... **


End file.
